Star Stories
by Altega
Summary: Shirayuki only left the castle late in the day to gather herbs from a cliff. The last thing she expected was to make a new friend. And the many adventures that would follow.
1. Fiery Friends

Shirayuki sighed as she watched the torrent of water pour down the cave opening she had taken shelter in an hour ago. She leaned back and looked out into the wood that was awash with fresh Spring rain. She cracked her neck as she thought again of why she was out here in the first place.

'All I wanted to do was get an herb from a cliff I saw earlier this week, not get another bath.'

She cast her emerald gaze out once again to the greenery as it resounded with the fresh rainfall. A gust blew in, making her shiver and go further back into the cave. Until she stopped after she realized two very important things; One the breeze had blow out of the cave not in, Second she was currently pressed against something very warm and alive. Taking in a deep breath she slowly turned around and found herself face to blue-green eye with a massive reptile.

Shriayuki just froze right there as the beast pulled back and then let out a trumpeting roar in her face. She shook, clapped her hands over her ears, shut her eyes tight, but she did not move. She blinked when she felt a puff of spicy warm air close to her face. Slowly she pried open her eyes and was once again pinned by the massive creature's stare.

"Please, if I am to die, then be done with it already." Shirayuki didn't even recognize her own voice, it sounded so calm compared to the fear she felt.

The last thing she expected to hear was a shuffling sound and a pained moan to escape her host's throat. She looked up and in the dim light could just faintly make out a burn on the interior of the creature's right thigh. Gently bringing her pack forward and undoing the clasps she took a breath and walked forward.

The warning growl was expected, but she stubbornly controlled her fear as she looked up again into those cyan eyes.

"Please, let me help you."

The reptile growled but instead lifted itself up to let her see the wound. Shirayuki smiled and soon set her bag down and went to work.

"This is going to sting a little."

She warned, after making a thick paste to rub over the wound. She gathered it up into her hands and slowly began applying it to the snowy scales of the creature's underbelly. She heard a hiss that soon became a happy purr almost.

"That should do it...uh."

She felt her face heat as she checked herself before speaking again.

"Miss. That should do it miss."

Shirayuki turned and noticed that not only the rain had stopped, but it had also gotten darker. She sighed, well at least her day wasn't a total bust. She turned at a gentle bump from behind her. She smiled up at the huge lizard before turning to walk out the cave and walk back to the castle while there was still light to find her way. She heard a soft grunt behind her and turned, gasping in surprise.

The lizard had her bag in her mouth, she must've forgotten it in the cave, but that wasn't what was currently holding her attention. Shaking again she took her well-used bag from the mouth, watching in awe as her host casually sat back on their rear legs, and streatched raising their front legs up to reveal they were actually wings. Shirayuki had to squint a bit as the last few rays of light caught her friend's scales.

"A Dragon."

She breathed as it landed with a soft thump after stretching out the kinks in its back. She felt it approach her again, before being shaken out of her stupor as it nuzzled her stomach softly. Despite the situation, Shirayuki laughed outright and scratched behind a pair of horns that seemed to move on a joint around her mouth. She watched in sheer awe as the dragon looked at her before it opened her mouth to reveal that her horns did indeed cover her mouth, unless her mouth was opened. A black tongue came out and promptly licked her cheek.

Shirayuki laughed again as she took in more of her new friend's features. She had black hair growing like a lion mane along the short, thick pillar of her neck, and spines that curved back along her frame, leading to her tail in the shape of a trident, with all the points facing inward. She tenderly walked along her side, with a soft hand on her warm scales. Her scales were of the darkest shade of black, countered only by the snowy white scales of her underbelly.

She sighed as she returned to stand in front of her friend. She smiled, and scratched her nose before telling her to stay in the cave for now, if she flew the paste would come off. For now she was grounded. The pout she got in return broke her heart in equal parts guilt and humor.

She felt a tug on her cloak as she started to walk back home. She turned and knew exactly what she was asking.

"I'll come back tomorrow Star. As soon as I can."

She gave her nose another scratch and was about to turn again, when she saw Star glow. She watched in awe as what she could only describe as magic wrap around and shift until it became a simple necklace, that casually settled around her neck.

' _ _Me cannot wait.'__

Shirayuki looked up again, before hugging her friend goodbye and racing off along the paths to home. To think her life had changed so much in this year alone, now she could add Star to that growing list.

Shirayuki made it home just as the ninth gong rung out in the darkness. She settled into her chambers in the castle and dreamed of dragons and magic.

* * *

Gradually Shirayuki found herself falling into a healthy routine that kept her busy. After work and studies she'd slip off to the woodlands for an hour or two and tend to Star's wound while also playing with the young female who had as much figurative fire as she had literally.

Star had a wicked sense of humor and an equally infectious laugh. Eventually though their time would end for the day and the two would part with a hug from Shirayuki and a lick from Star.

Shirayuki made sure to not have anyone worry about her, even though there was one instance where Star had caught a brief cold and she had to tell everyone she was fine in spite of her being covered from head to toe in ash and soot.

Even Zen began to worry.

"What is she up to?"

He was currently sitting in his office, tapping away with a feather quill as Kiki and Mitsuhide were at their normal place by his bookshelf. They had actually nothing to advise their Master about as he had actually finished everything. With his burning curiousity as to what Shirayuki was up to acting as fuel, the young Prince had actually finished his paperwork through to next month's harvest.

Obi, of course, chose that exact moment to speak.

"I could ask if you like Master, or would you rather I spy on her to find out? Then perhaps you wouldn't spend all day poking holes in a trading contract."

Zen stopped and looked at his desk, noting a lack of afore mentioned paper but plenty of pock marks in the maple. He lifted his head to shoot a glare at Obi. He meant well, but he was forever annoying at times. But what he said seemed to wedge itself in his head.

"Maybe..."

Zen turned to the window to consider this. Mitsuhide turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Master, surely you wouldn't. Why not just send me along with her and I can casually ask her, or perhaps-"

He was cut off by Obi snorting while trying to contain his laughter. He shot him a glare.

"What?"

He snapped as Obi regained himself.

"Oh it's nothing against you Mitsuhide, it's just you using the word casual to describe yourself. You're by far the most stiff-necked person I know, you couldn't strike up a casual conversation with Shirayuki to save your life."

Mitsuhide spluttered before turning to Kiki for support.

"No."

Her retort was simple, short, and enough to catch all three of the men's attentions.

"I'm not agreeing to either of these plans Master, Shirayuki is a good person, and she cares about you a lot. You must simply trust her. That's what all of us have in common, we trust each other."

Zen seemed to ponder over her words as Kiki spoke again.

"Besides, I'd rather keep you alive longer. Because if you agree to either of these plans, I will personally stand aside and hand Shirayuki a good sized stick to bash over your head."

Zen gawked at Kiki's back, as she placed the remaining books back.

"Or just ask her yourself, if you worry that much."

She said as she yawned and looked out at the sky. She turned and bid them all goodnight before leaving the room and its three stunned occupants. Mitsuhide recovered first and quickly exited himself, leaving Obi and Zen by themselves. Obi bid him goodnight, and was just about to walk out the door, when Zen spoke.

"Can you make sure she doesn't get hurt?"

Obi turned before bowing and swiftly heading to the gates. Zen sighed.

"What are the consequences for what I've just done?"

He sighed and thought of asking the gardners to remove all large branches. He didn't have a lack of faith in Obi's skills, but he also wanted to play it safe. Knowing Kiki, she'd keep her word, when she'd catch wind of this. Not __if__ but __when__.

* * *

Shirayuki was humming an old tune Star had taught her as she made her way to their cave. She felt the necklace warm and her friend's happy voice joined in the song, before she felt her friend stop.

' _ _No speak. Something here.'__

Shirayuki froze, fighting to keep still. Obi was trying to do the same.

'No, she couldn't have...'

Shirayuki felt Star's twinkling voice echo in her mind. What she felt wasn't a threat, but she also saw a chance to have fun. Shirayuki smiled and agreed eagerly with her plan. She was ashamed to admit it, but Star's humor was gradually becoming hers too.

Obi remained as stiff as he could behind the tree in the upper most branches, Shirayuki was coming back around. Maybe he had been too relaxed and made too much noise. He'd not make that mistake again, when she resumed walking in her original direction. He was shaken from his wondering as a hefty kick shook the tree and he fell in a heap at Shirayuki's feet.

He groaned and swatted some leaves out of his face, before looking at Shirayuki upside down. He smiled weakly as a dangerous smile crept over her lips.

* * *

Zen was out for a stroll with Mitsuhide and Kiki walking close behind, hoping to meet Obi and get a report before he actually retired to his chambers. That's when they noticed something. It didn't seem possible at first, but as the pair of figures drew closer, it was indeed Shirayuki dragging Obi back by his left ear.

She stomped up to the trio, two stunned and one calmly smirking and looking for the nearest stick.

She tossed Obi down, before leveling her glare at the three. Kiki grabbed Mitsuhide and pulled him back with her as Shirayuki's blazing gaze leveled on Zen. Zen gulped and before a word could be said, she stormed off in the direction of the green house.

* * *

 _ _'It not his fault.'__

Star purred into her mind. Shirayuki was still feeling slightly hurt, but she was trying to keep an open mind and listen to Star.

 _ _'Him not know me, do he?'__

Shirayuki sighed, before shaking her head.

'No. It's just. When you said it wasn't a threat, I was expecting maybe a bird, or something else. Not Obi.'

 _ _'He just want you safe.'__

Shirayuki sighed as she knew this was true. Zen was a good man, and he wouldn't do anything to make her feel like she was just an item instead of a person. He knew that, and he just worried for her because he cared that much.

'Can I bring them to see you?'

Star's reply was a happy chirp sound. That settled, Shirayuki got up to go and find her friends and Zen. To her surprise all were gathered at the green house door. Obi and Zen looked like children finding the ground more interesting, she bit her cheek before speaking as calmly as possible.

"Yes?"

Obi and Zen looked at her before looking at each other. Then Obi spoke.

"I'm sorry for spying on you Miss Shirayuki."

His apology accepted with a nod, he stepped back beside the other two. Zen looked at her.

"And I am also sorry, for telling Obi to go and spy on you. I'm really sorry Shirayuki I just-"

He stopped as a soft finger was placed on his lips.

"I know, you just wanted to keep me safe. Thank you."

She gave him a peck on the cheek before backing away slightly, giggling at Zen's dreamy face. He snapped out of it at Obi grumbling.

"He gets a kiss and I get a nod. Something's wrong there."

Before more bickering could break out, Shirayuki cleared her throat loudly.

"I'd like you all to come with me tomorrow."

* * *

As everyone trekked on foot through the woods to the caves by the sea, they were curious as to what Shirayuki was leading them to. She suddenly held up her hand, and looked up before smiling.

"She'll be here soon. Please don't scare her."

Zen and company turned and shared looks, but nodded. Shirayuki smiled then cupped her hands together and let out a high noted call up into the wind.

Star had begun flying again, and was happily doing so, but once she heard her friend call, she went into a straight dive and landed with all her glory in front of them. She folded her wings and nuzzled Fire-Hair happily as she eyed the other stunned humans.

Shirayuki turned with a smile to the others, laughing breathlessly as she felt Star snuff her for treats of chocolate like she always brought for them to share.

"Everyone, this is Star."


	2. Enter the Builder

Shirayuki bit her tongue against her upper lip in silent concentration as she focused on what would have been to any other passerby a common weed. But not to the young herbalist. No this 'weed,' was actually a sprout of Honey Grass, it helped in making medicine easier to stomach for older people and children.

Unfortunately, Honey Grass just had the nastiest habit of sprouting above sheer cliffs facing out to sea where they could get fresh saltwater from the spray thrown up by crashing waves and plentiful sunshine. It took a normal seedling three weeks to grow completely if it wasn't plucked by a bird that could navigate the cliffs safely.

'Oddly enough, that's how it spreads its pollen.'

She thought to herself as she stretched herself out just a nudge further.

 _'Me no care, pluck weed so we go. Me no like wet.'_

Shirayuki snorted as she threw an arched eyebrow up at her companion. Finding Honey Grass was the easy part, but picking it fresh and then attempting to grow it? That was every Herbalist's dream. And Shirayuki was a breath away from accomplishing that feat. How though? With a little help of her newfound friend of five months; Star, the Charm Dragon.  
Shirayuki still remembered introducing all of her newfound castle friends to Star, and losing a week's supply of smelling salts waking them up again. She smiled sheepishly as she remembered how she had taken advantage of the situation as only a strong willed, independent thinker would.

She'd stolen a quick kiss from Zen before moving on to her bag and fetching the salts, and waking them. Dismissing the red of her cheeks as panic that one of them had been hurt.  
She felt a shake and glared up at Star from where she was gripped in her claws. Ever since that day, Star had been welcomed into the kingdom of Clarines and Shirayuki even offered to see about having a place made up for her within the walls. Star declined, and Shirayuki suspected everyone sighed a breath of relief when Star said she'd continue to reside in her cave by the cliffs. But she left an open invitation for Shirayuki and her friends to visit whenever they wished.

Since then Star had become as close a friend to her as Zen was, but even friends had their moments of frustration with the other.

 _'Dream-think of Mate later, me soaking!'_

Her eyes widened as she spluttered a retort before being drowned out, as a swell washed on them both, causing Star to lose her altitude and go into a forced dive. Shirayuki barely had time to scream as Star hugged her close to her chest while they plowed into the damp mush of sand below them.  
Shirayuki groaned as she parted her hair and shook the excess out of her hands. She reached out for Star blindly and stopped at feeling her mane of hair, she sighed in relief and crawled down to her face, patting her gently to see if she was hurt.

"Star?"

She was sitting in front of her face now, worry etched on her features as she felt the cold set in.

"Star?"

She hugged her muzzle close and gripped it tightly, feeling her fear and Star's chill creep in.

 _'How I let you do this?'_

Came the groaned reply inside her mind. Shirayuki sighed and let a few tears drop in relief as she ran her arms up and down Star's muzzle before shakily standing up. Star hissed quietly but was able to do the same as they both uncurled from the crater they had made in the dune. Shirayuki sighed.

'Well there goes the Honey Grass.'

She thought glumly as she glared up at the outcrop where the plant glowed in the foggy sunlight.

 _'Would have got if you not Mate - Dreaming.'_

Star grumbled sourly as she shook herself. Shirayuki turned to launch a better retort than before, but stopped. Then she doubled over laughing. Star's set face and soft growl, didn't deter her as she continued in a fit of giggles, in fact it renewed the fire of laughter even more in Shirayuki's opinion.

Star looked like a cat that had been caught by surprise, her furry mane puffed up all around her throat, and as fine as a bottle brush.

Star huffed, before scooping up a large clump of thick sand to plop on top of her friend in petty revenge, before the winds changed.

Star froze. She bolted her gaze down to Shirayuki who was still trying to reel in her laughter and failing as well as not realizing how much danger they were in. Without another thought, she pitched the sand away, and nosed Shirayuki behind her wings, stupidly hoping the other hadn't smelled her.

Shirayuki squeaked loudly as she was pushed near Star's warm belly full of fire.

 _'No move. Trouble.'_

Shirayuki froze and cautiously looked down as she felt a slight shake. Glancing at a nearby puddle, her eyes widened as it shook more and more. Gathering up her grit, she moved away from Star's warm belly and peeked over the edge of a wing. Her eyes went wider still at the sight.

This one had to be double Star's height, though not her width, and it looked absolutely menacing. Where Star had a furry mane, this one had spines that seemed to flex and twitch on a whim. It was also a stone-grey color and appeared to have another set of arms tucked in close to the chest, a total of six limbs in all. But other than those differences this was a near spitting image of what she'd come to recognize as a Dragon. She bit back a startled gasp as a deep baritone voice resonated in her mind.

 _ **'Who there?!'**_

Shirayuki was so used to hearing Star's sweet musical voice that this soft, deep note jostled her right out from under Star...

And into the male's snarling crosshairs.

Star reacted, even as he backed away and fell back into the shadows of the cave. That's when Shirayuki saw the injuries to his legs, and felt a wave of memories as she reached behind her to bring her forgotten bag forward.

 _'WHAT YOU DOING?'_

Star practically whisper-hissed at her. She snapped at her bag's strap and held her in place. Shirayuki turned to face Star who was crooning for her friend to once, just this once, not be so kind-hearted. Shirayuki looked right into her eyes with the same look she wore when they first met, that was enough to loosen Star's jaws. Shirayuki softly patted her nose.

"Trust me."

Star sighed as she let her friend go on into the cave after the male.

 _'Why I no say no?'_

* * *

Shirayuki sighed as she approached the male who was growling in pain as he made to try and stand. His back legs looked as though he had collided with a rock pillar and were badly bent. She knew she had a remedy for him, but she had to speak with him first. Using her charm from Star she reached out to him, speaking in her mind.

'Please, O Dragon, I mean you no harm, and wish to help you.'

She 'spoke' whilst bowing.

 _ **'How- No. No bow.'**_

He nudged her up and Shirayuki smiled, at least he wasn't aggressive outright. He eyed her closely now and she became lost in the inky onyx color of his eye, as he examined her. He then caught sight of her necklace, Star's charm, and gift of friendship to her.

 _ **'So that how.'**_

He purred in curiosity, before hissing as he crumpled in on himself again, his back ankles utterly warped.

Shirayuki didn't even blink as she dashed to him, and began tending to his wounds. She asked Star to go back and get the Honey Grass, she would need some for the medicine she had in mind to give him.  
Star did as she was asked, and brought a good claw full of grass before curling up not too far away from them and shooting the male suspicious glares as Shirayuki did what she did best, help others with her knowledge of the earth.

"What are you called?"

She asked as she busily added the ingredients to a puddle of water in the rocky cave floor. The male looked at her puzzled. Shirayuki bit her lip in thought, before trying again.

"What do others say when they see you?"

His response was a soft grunt in his chest, which accidentally spat up a decent amount of soot in her face. Shirayuki huffed as she fanned ash out of her face, before looking at him again.

"How's Coal sound to you?"

He tilted his head, before nodding.

 _ **'Me like.'**_

Shirayuki smiled as she finished making up the medicine and gestured him to bring his head down to drink the liquid she had prepared. He sniffed at the liquid curiously before looking at Shirayuki again. She smiled and gestured to the puddle with her hands. He brought his muzzle down and snatched a gulp before his eyes widened in delight and went to do so again.  
Shirayuki smiled at him as she heard the soft snort from behind. Turning she gave Star a concerned look.

 _'Me no like.'_

Coal froze in mid-reach for another gulp of the sweet tasting amber liquid, before turning to growl at the female who had come into his refuge with Healer.

 _ **'Me here.'**_

Came the retort. He shot her a look as his eyes narrowed and his spines pressed against the sides of his neck. Both looked fit to fight, so Shirayuki stepped between the two and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Coal, you still need to finish the liquid and rest to let the medicine I gave you take effect. I know a place where they should let you rest."

Star gawked at Shirayuki, before seeing that look in her eyes again.

 _'Oh they love this.'_

Star rumbled sarcastically in her mind.

* * *

Star was actually surprised that the castle accepted the male so easily. She supposed it had to do with them seeing her first. Now there wasn't anything to surprise them anymore.

Snow-Hair of course had been expecting them, but did a double take as the tall male emerged. Star knew Fire-Hair had him wrapped around her finger, and would do all that she could to persuade him that her new friend wasn't a threat. Which wasn't all that long.

Shirayuki led Coal to a vast yard hoping he'd be comfortable. Coal turned his head this way then that, before he began to glow. Shirayuki recognized the warm hues as signs of his natural magic. The very same that Star had used to make her charm. She thumbed it thoughtfully, before Star's soft exclamation of awe filled her mind.

 _'Him Builder.'_

Shirayuki looked up and could not believe her eyes, there in front of her was a fabulous temple of ancient design that was being built right before her. She watched as with his natural magic, materials and parts were formed from the very elements around them, and with his second set of arm he was moving around the structure at a faster pace than most as he built himself a home on the earth Shirayuki had directed him to.

Shirayuki walked up to his side as he finished the construction. He looked down at her with a gentle grin and a wink as he finished. He slowly staggered inside, as Shirayuki gave him the same invitation she'd given Star.

He grunted in acknowledgement, before heating the stone with his fire and laying down, Shirayuki soon heard an even rattling sound and smiled. He had fallen asleep within three strides of his new home's massive archway. She turned to Star and hugged her good night before leaving to retire herself.

Star stared at the stranger's spade tail, before turning and leaving to her cave. No matter what the future may bring, she knew one thing was for certain. The road of life had just gotten more interesting.


	3. Mage Visit Act I

Zen sighed as yet another paper was put in front of him to sign, as Kiki explained the reason for it and Mitsuhide and Obi bickered over the merit of the order. Zen had to snort, it was more like Obi antagonizing a reaction from the normally stoic Mitsuhide.

He was so lost in the duo's bickering that he almost signed the piece of parchment put on his desk when Kiki laid it down. He stopped when he felt her gentle grip on his wrist.

"Master, you may want to read that first."

He looked down and sure enough it was in fact an envelope before him, even Obi and Mitsuhide stopped their childish prattle to look at what their Master had received. He turned and looked curiously at Kiki.

"It arrived earlier by courier."

He turned back and picked up the envelope. It had a decent weight to it, as he went for his letter opener.

"If this is another missive requesting audience with the Dragons they'd better well forget it."

He muttered as he removed the letter and scanned the loopy script on it.

Ever since Star and Coal had settled in the kingdom, he had gotten nothing but request after request to speak with or ask favors of them. He batted them all back of course.

Star's charms helped several of the more sick and elderly people within the kingdom's borders, and Coal's structures helped by being as sturdy as they were lovely. They also being friends of Shirayuki had absolutely nothing to do with it.

However after reading the first few lines, Zen was pleasantly surprised to read that whoever this was not only didn't want to speak with the Dragons, but they actually wanted to barter for some Honey Grass.

He smiled to himself as he tugged loose a sheet of stationary and began to write out a response. Shirayuki had done an impossibly great feat by harvesting, and successfully raising a stable crop of the wild herb.

'That's Shirayuki, always doing something just as amazing as she is.'

He looked down at the reply before folding it up and sealing the envelope with his crest pressed into the hot wax. He turned and handed it to Obi.

"Please make sure this goes out tonight. It's not often I get a request for something other than the Dragon's attentions these days."

Obi bowed and swiftly leapt out the nearby window behind Zen's desk. Zen merely sighed at his theatrics, as Kiki closed the window, and he thought he heard Mitsuhide grumble something about a showoff and that he hoped he wound up in the infirmary for a few days.

Zen could only smile at how his life had changed. And all because of a redhead.

He was puzzled about something though, a week after he and the others met Star for the first time and fainted, he'd been having the strangest dream where he and Shirayuki kissed. It felt so real but it was only a dream, wasn't it?

* * *

It was a few short weeks later that Kiki found him visiting Shirayuki and Star in the Greenhouse that Coal had spruced up at Shirayuki's request. Kiki only smiled as she handed Zen the thick envelope.

He looked at it curiously before he recognized it as the loopy writing from the request for the Honey Grass. He did a quick read of the letter, which stated the author would be arriving with his wife, Chise in a few month's time to barter with them. This time he made it a point to catch the writer's name. He paused and frowned as he read it. He heard a low rumble from behind him and looked back as Shirayuki patted Star's muzzle. She smiled and closed her eyes as she pressed her head against Star's massive one.

Shirayuki turned with a beaming smile, as she slipped her friend a chunk of chocolate.

"She wants to know what has you so confused."

Zen smiled and turned back to his friends, as he felt Obi and Mitsuhide creep out from their respective hiding places. Why they kept doing that, he didn't know. He just rolled his eyes loudly and smiled up at Star.

She butted her muzzle against him gently. She liked him and thought him a good mate for Fire-Hair. They both had strong Dragon Hearts inside them, she just knew it.

Zen ruffled his hair back and looked down at the letter.

"I'm just curious, I've never heard of this person."

He felt everyone waiting, egging him to not leave them hanging off. Sighing he glanced down and did his best to not butcher the writer's name.

"Elias Ainsworth, the Thorn Mage."

He wasn't sure what reaction he would get from that, but he was sure he'd have preferred another to Star's.

No sooner had she heard the full name and title of the author, she recoiled and hissed, actually hissed, loudly while her mane went straight up and became as thick as a bottle brush.

Shirayuki placed both hands on her head as she stumbled slightly. Zen dropped the letter and was easing her down, looking to the others to get her water and help. She stubbornly waved them off and loudly snapped at everyone.

"ENOUGH!"

Star even ceased and looked down at her friend. She rumbled softly and plopped her nose roughly into the dirt. Shirayuki huffed and sat back down beside Zen as she massaged her temples. She gratefully took the cup of water from Kiki and gulped it smoothly as the others waited.

Since she was the only one with a charm, only she could understand Star and Coal. She took several breaths and leveled her stare at Star.

"Can you please explain who this is, and this time; quietly, without the dock language, please?"

She sighed, the others merely turned a few shades pink on Star's behalf, with Obi stifling his snickers.

Star couldn't even bring herself to reprimand him with a tail flick, as she looked at Shirayuki tiredly and began a series of grunts, growls, and soft hisses.

Shirayuki's face was the only gauge the others had to go by, and from the way her face was rapidly losing its color they weren't sure they would like the story she had to relay.


End file.
